The Worst New Years?
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: Well, this was the worst party he could have ever crashed. Why couldn't he pop in a party that was actually entertaining? Instead, he snuck inside of one of the most boring League New Years parties he could ever find. The only reason he came here was to see his rival...I-It's not like he wanted to see her! He was just bored and needed something to do! [Based on "Irritation"]


This _had_ to be the worst party I've ever been to.

The whole thing was nothing like I would expect from a New Years party. Everywhere I looked, people were making their rounds in fancy gowns and pressed tuxedos. The whole ballroom was covered in garlands of gold, balloons in a silver shade and a few metal stars in the same colors, painting the whole thing in vibrant metal hues. Instead of being filled with people you could actually talk to, the place was swarming with Johto's Gym Leaders and Elite Four. Well, I wouldn't want to talk to them anyway.

After all, party-crashers don't engage in the party out in the open.

Anyway, the whole thing was a bust. The black marble below me and the white marble everywhere else pretty much nailed the don't-touch-this-or-it-will-break look. If I had to use as little words as possible to describe this place, I would say that the whole place was _revoltingly stuffy and fancy._ Honestly, I was starting to wonder why I had bothered to crash this stuck-up get-together anyway. But every time I did, the reason flashed back to me.

My rival was here.

That was the only reason that would justify coming to such a place. Instead of hanging around me or anyone she _actually knew_, she was forced to come to Lance's expensive and total bore of a party. At first, I didn't care. After all, it's not like I actually _want her_ _around_ during the holidays. I'm not expecting her to spend time with me like she did last year for Christmas, and I'm _certainly_ not carrying a better-late-than-never gift in my back pocket for her at this very moment. That would be simply unthinkable!

As I rolled my eyes at the sight of Eusine the maniac's tie-and-cape combo, I realized that there was actually music playing at this gathering. I bit my lip as I hid behind one of the well-polished—in other words, slippery—marble columns and closed my eyes to get a better listen. As it turns out, a slow jazz was filling the venue with powerful notes from both a saxophone and a trumpet, each taking a turn in soothing or exciting the gathered individuals. I tilted my head back and forth as I found the song not too annoying. In fact, it was probably the best thing about this party. The only complaint I had against it was the fact that it sounded like a music cue in a romance flick. You know, the one when that _really hot_ girl walks in and everything else just fades out of focus?

...Wait...is it just me, or is that music getting louder?

I gulped down a knot in my throat and peered around the pillar, trying to get a better view of the situation. Just as I did so, my heart froze. Standing right over there, just across the room, was a familiar brunette Champion. Thing is, she _wasn't _in a familiar pair of overalls and a fluffy hat. Oh no, not at all. My eyes widened as I tried to take in this sudden switch. My rival was currently sporting a black dress that only reached just above her knees, black stilettos and a white bolero jacket. Her hair wasn't in her usual pigtails, either. Instead, she had curled it and let it surround her shoulders in loose waves of chocolate. I suddenly felt like I had just stepped inside of an _oven_. Anxiety took over my systems as I hid behind the pillar and pulled on that red bowtie that was suddenly choking me.

What? Did you expect me to crash this joint in my usual clothes? That would have made me stick out like a sore thumb! Every good party-crasher knows to rent a tux before infiltrating the party of their choice. Blending in is the first step in demolishing any annoying get-together.

My heart apparently thawed somewhere between staring at my rival and hiding in shock, for that heavy thudding was all I could hear at the moment. _Crap, crap, crap, crap! This was terrible idea!_ Somehow, my mind managed to scold me. _You should have never come here, idiot! _The music merged with my heartbeat, giving the saxophone a strong drum beat that threatened to make me sick. _Why did you do this?!_

"Silver?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as an all too recognizable voice slipped into my ears. I turned sharply to my left and found the worst possible thing before me. Her hazel eyes were seemingly on fire tonight, and I could tell she was wearing some sort of powder on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"U-Um," I felt like stepping on my own foot as I stuttered out some sort of excuse. "Well, I...uh..." Before I could even _try_ to come up with a reason as to how I ended up in a party exclusively for the Johto Elite, Lyra Soul just laughed at me. I snapped my head to her with a baffled look and found her giving me one of her cocky grins, her fingers wrapped around one of her curls.

Is it just me, or is it suddenly warmer in here?

"It's nice to see you too, redhead." Her eyes opened and blinked a few times before narrowing at me. "Although, I am a little curious as to how you managed to get in here in the first place." I opened my mouth to explain, but all that came out was a sort of squeak. I snapped my mouth shut as my face burned, utterly embarrassed that I had _actually_ made a noise that sounded like it came from some Sentret.

My rival just held back a chuckle before looking over her shoulder. A bit of panic seemed to flash in her eyes for a split second before she suddenly grabbed my arm. I accidentally let out a squeak as my rival raced away, dragging me along. My shoes made squeaks that were so loud, I thought everyone in the whole venue could hear them. _How in the world is she running in heels, anyway?_ My mind was drawing a blank as my rival dashed around a corner and stopped dead in front of a closet. My head spun as she finally released my arm and looked towards me with a grin.

"Well, hope you don't bust your head open or something."

An ominous ringing in my ears took over as I found those words way too familiar. Before I could question where I had heard those terrible words, my rival yanked the closet door open and flung me inside. My head nearly slammed into something in this enclosed space as I was consumed by the darkness. My rear screamed as I sat there, confused and blinking. I opened my mouth to figure out why the heck my rival tossed me inside of closet only to interrupted by the slamming of the door behind me.

_Great._ I sat up a bit taller with a groan and hoped that I wouldn't get a bruise from this. _What did you expect from sneaking in? A hug?_ I let out a hiss as I tried to stand up. The darkness seemed to swirl around me as I tried to steady myself. _Well, at least you're not tied up this time..._ That was when I remembered that terrible night in the Pokémon Center, all those months ago. The image of a thick grunt raced to my mind, my rival slung over his shoulder and about to be hurled inside of the same closet I was. _Oh,_ I bit my lip as I found those words coming from his mouth. _That's where I heard that._

"Hey," I snapped my head up from its downward angle and squinted in the black. "Are you OK?" I flinched as I felt something brush against my arm. "Sorry about that," A loud click took over and brought a harsh light in this enclosed corner. I covered my eyes with a hiss before taking a second look. My rival was shooting me an apologetic smile as she flicked a curl out of her face. "But like you know—"

"Better safe than sorry, right." I deadpanned as found her repeating that phrase yet again. I would say that those words were her montra, but I have a feeling that her real one has something to do with fire. "Yeah, but how does that apply here?" I narrowed my eyes as she just grinned at me.

"Duh! Keeping you away from Lance or even worse, Falkner!" I held back a growl at the mention of the two worst people in this whole world—no, this world universe. "Falkner has been following me around all night, and the last thing I want him to see is you hiding behind a pillar." A small flicker of guilt hit my stomach before it was swallowed by a bit of indignation. "Besides," She took a moment to twist a curl and give me another smile, this one a gentle one I usually saw when she looked at her Pokémon. "I wanted to see you."

I could have sworn that my heart jumped into my throat. "Wh-What?" I felt like slamming my face against a wall at the way I kept stuttering. How was I supposed to become stronger than her if I couldn't even say a single sentence?! Lyra Soul just laughed at me before lifting her chin a bit higher.

"I wanted to see you, silly." That smile didn't seem to be leaving her face anytime soon. "It's been a while since I saw you. I mean," She suddenly looked over her shoulder and I could have sworn that her cheeks were pink. "I know I just saw you a couple weeks ago, but you know..." Her voice trailed off before she shook her head and looked back at me. "It's still good to see you."

I gulped down a strange feeling in my throat and tried to look her straight in the eyes. Instead, my focus kept drifting to the fact that my rival, my rough-and-tumble, cocky, strong and hardly girly rival was _wearing a dress and heels_. "Yeah," A bit of a cheer went off in my mind as I finally spoke without faltering. "It's good to see you too." I couldn't help but see a bit of pink cross her face again.

I'm starting to think that her smile is going to become a permanent part of her face.

"Oh!" A bit of shock pulled the shade of red away from her skin and left her a little pale. "U-Um," I felt myself smirking as she suddenly couldn't speak. "I forgot to ask you!" I lifted my head as she seemed to bite her lip nervously. "Um, why exactly did you break in here in the first place?" I lifted an eyebrow as her hazels darted around the room. "I mean, I'm very happy to see you and all, but I just was wondering—"

"I-I came to see you."

The closet fell silent as we just stared at each other. _What was _that_?! _I fought not to show any of the swirling emotions that were fighting for control at this very moment. _You sounded like a weakling! Why would you say something like that?! What is this? A romantic comedy? Some crappy romance novel? No!_ I gulped down another hot lump of embarrassment as my rival just stared at me, dumbfounded.

After what felt like centuries, she finally spoke up. "R-Really?" I just swallowed again and waited for her to laugh at me or something along those lines. To my surprise, my rival's face broke into a burning crimson. I tilted my head in confusion as she let out a few mumbles, her words speeding out of her mouth and becoming twisted up. She eventually pulled herself together and grinned at me.

"Yeah," My hand subconsciously slipped into my pocket and my fingers rubbed against the sloppy wrapping paper that covered the small box. "I-I," I had to swallow a bit of rebellion before I could continue with what I was saying. "I brought you something."

I might as well just said I brought a bomb.

The shock that took over her features lifted her eyes until they were deep pools of gasoline once again, waiting for something to set off a spark. A silent gasp left her mouth open just enough to expose the inside of her lip, bitten and bright red. _Good going, idiot._ My hand gripped the small box with a nervous energy as I shifted my feet. _Now you have to give her this. Well, here goes your dignity._

"Here," I pulled the box out of my pocket and shoved it in the shrinking six inches between us. A small box only around three or four inches wide and two inches in length waited patiently, decked out in a green paper with flying Stantlers and silver bells pattern and a metallic red ribbon plopped on top of it. I felt my face burn as I recalled every agonizing second of shopping and even worse, the difficulties involved in wrapping the gift. "It's for you."

Pale hands seemed to shake as she slowly reached out to take her gift. Her fingers cradled the poorly decorated box with such gentleness, it was as if she expected it to break in her hands. She stared at it for a while before lifting her head with another smile. "Thank you, Silver." Her words were barely a whisper, but they still made my ears ring. I just turned my head and looked out of the corner of my eyes. I was starting to feel my face burn, and I wasn't about to stand here and expose such vibrant cheeks.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I felt like slapping myself when I found my words twisting into some rude tone that I had previously used to yell with. "J-Just open it, OK?" I looked back slightly at her widening grin before trying to stand a bit taller. Maybe if I was a bit taller than her, I wouldn't feel like hiding in a corner like I do right now. Lyra just nodded eagerly before carefully tearing through the wrapping paper. I watched on, nervous and feeling sick to my stomach.

The Stantlers crashed to the ground as my rival exposed a small velvet box. An unhealthy amount of blood rushed to her face before she shot me a baffled look. I just pretended to take interest in the mop and bucket in the corner and waited for her to open the box. After what felt like a hundred heartbeats, she took a hold of the lip and coaxed it open. A shimmer found a place in her eyes as she stared in wonder. I just tried to ignore the burning that was spreading from my face to every inch of my body.

"Silver," Her voice came out slightly like a plea. I tilted my head ever so slightly to get a bit of a better look and found her giving me a confused look. "Y-You didn't have to get me something like this." A bit of frustration rose in my throat as I looked back at her.

"I-I wanted to!" I hated how my voice kept squeaking tonight. Perhaps I'm getting a sore throat? "I saw it in Ecruteak and it reminded me of what you said," I paused and looked to her right hand. A bit of confusion took over as I found that heart-shaped mark gone from the surface of her hand. A half-beat later and the memory of her coming out of the bathroom of the Pokémon Center while slipping some cover-up into her bag, and I realized that she must have done the same before coming to this party. "You know, about doing what you wanted."

"Silver—"

I cut her off with a shake of my head and a narrowing of my eyes. I had just found enough courage to speak up, and I wasn't about to lose it now. "I-I know that you don't really like Ho-Oh, but I saw it and I just," I struggled to figure a way to say this. I felt like I was standing above a fire, waiting to be burned. "Thought of you, you know?" I lifted my eyes from my shoes and found her giving me every bit of her attention. I snapped my attention back to the floor and prayed to Lugia that I wasn't blushing so much as to be noticeable. "I thought it would...look nice on you."

Cue the awkward silence and the wish that I could just drop dead in that very second.

It felt like a second eternity before Lyra Soul lifted the object in question out of the box. A flash of gold brought my attention straight to the petite chain wrapped around her fingers. The links swayed erratically before slowly falling in a rhythm as it was lifted out of the black velvet prison. Right at the end of the pendulum was a small golden heart made of two wings, the exact same image on her hand. A bit of panic arose as I suddenly realized that this could be taken very terribly.

This image was _literally a scar on her hand_. This was a permanent part of her skin. The great bird of fire that it symbolized had chosen her to be some bringer of revenge and punishment against all of Team Rocket. Later on, the great bird of rebirth had thrown her off around seventy or more stories above the ground and let her fall to the stone streets of Ecruteak. In fact, she had broken her leg from that fall—and if some wonderful miracle hadn't happened and kept her alive, would have killed her for sure. I realized right then and there that this was a _stupid_ idea for present.

To my surprise, my rival _smiled _at the small symbol. Her eyes lifted to me just as she took a deep breath. "You didn't have to get me something so expensive, Silver. I mean," She paused for a moment to swallow before looking back at me. "It's really beautiful. But, getting me jewelry?"

"I-It's just a small necklace," I protested her question. "I-I wanted to get you that. It's not that big of a deal, honestly!" I certainly wasn't going to admit that it took quite a bit of my savings to get that, or that the jeweler who owned the necklace wasn't the most pleasant of old men to deal with.

My rival just blinked at me for a minute before suddenly flinging her arms around me. I froze in her arms as my heart slammed against my chest. Being so close to her wasn't something I was used to. Things only got worse as I caught whiff of the smell of perfume. _Wait, is that Lyra?_ My mind struggled to make sense of everything as my rival continued to hold me hostage. _Lyra's wearing perfume? Why would she do that? Pokémon Trainers don't need such things._ Before I could figure out what scent that strange twist of facts was, she pulled away.

"Thank you so much, Silver." She twisted her wrist and let the necklace drop to its full length. "I-I really like it. It's a wonderful present." Before I could even ask, she lifted the chain up to her neck and clipped it behind her head. The tiny heart dropped to her exposed collarbone, ending just at the top of her dress. She looked down on the necklace with a smile before lifting her head back up to me with a smile. "Thank you."

I just nodded in return. "You're welcome. Really, it's not that big of deal." I tried to keep myself from breaking into a stupid grin in front of her. "You don't have to keep thanking me."

Just as she was about to open her mouth, the strains of counting met our ears.

Lyra cocked her head in confusion before blinking in surprise and turning back towards me. "It sounds like everyone's starting the countdown. Sounds like they're starting from a good three minutes before midnight." I just let out a laugh at this, confused as to why they would even start so early. Lyra's eyes suddenly gained a wistful quality as she looked towards the door. "You know, my Mom got her first kiss on New Years Day."

"Really?" I lifted my head ever so slightly at this. I didn't really understand where my rival was going with this. I've learned from experience that when my rival brings things up that don't really make sense to me, she's been thinking about something for a really long time. Not only that, but it usually means trouble for me. Heck, look where that comment about her scar got me! I was falling from the sky above Blackthorn before I could even blink. That one obviously turned out alright, but you understand what I'm getting at, right?

This could be a problem.

Lyra Soul nodded absently before taking one of her curls and wrapping it around her finger nervously. "Yup. My father was so nervous about trying to ask my mother out, he waited 'till New Years. When the ball dropped for the first of January, he pulled her in and kissed her." A slight smile rose on her face as I chuckled quietly at the idea of the whole situation. She looked away for a second before looking back at me. "Some people might think it's cheesy, but I kinda think it's sweet."

I just nodded and tried to figure out where this conversation was getting at. But, thanks to the increase of counting outside of the closet door, I wasn't getting very far in the thinking department. I ended up just biting my lip and deciding that seeing as the last crazy thing my rival did actually wasn't so bad, I was going to trust her with this. "You know," She seemed to look down at her feet before flashing me a nervous grin. "I think I'd want my first kiss to be something like that, too."

It was an understatement to say that warning bells were ringing in my mind right now.

_Wait what?!_ My face began to burn as my rival's shoulders lifted to her neck and shielded herself. _What is she talking about?! Kisses? Why would she talk about..._ Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. _Oh Lugia._ My eyes widened as my face became as hot as Typlosion's neck flames and my knees started to shake. _Oh, Lugia. __She can't possibly mean that she wants _me _to kiss her. _I tried to stand tall as the counting outside grew painfully slow and my rival's gaze burned through my skin. _Oh, Lugia no. Please, tell me that she _didn't_ drag me into the nearest closet for a ki__ss!_

It's not that the thought of kissing her was gross or something. Oh no, it wasn't that. If anything, I've been thinking too much about that lately. The thing was that I was stuck in a closet, _alone_ with her. She was literally blocking any and all chance of getting out of here, and I was backed up against the shelves full of cleaning agents. I did _not_ come to this party expecting a kiss. In fact, I hadn't even _thought_ of it today before right this minute. Either I was being paranoid, or my rival was hinting that she wanted me to kiss her.

_Please_ let me just be paranoid.

_"Twenty! Nineteen!"_ My heart slammed against my lungs as the counting grew loud enough to hear through the door. Time was running out, and I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. My rival just stared at me nervously, her fingers twisting that one curl like it was the cure to her anxiety. My mind must have shut down, because all I could think of was the fact that my rival was in a dreaded 'little black dress', alone with me in a closet and pretty much asking me to kiss her. If all of those terrible chick flicks in the Pokémon Center taught me anything, it was that this was a mix of clichés that guaranteed disaster for me.

_"Fifteen! Fourteen!" __What do I do?! _My mind was so foggy, I couldn't think anything besides panic. _I'm stuck in here! I'm not ready for this kind of thing! _My blood was roaring in my ears, my heart was trying to escape my insides and worst of all, my rival was giving me some sort of hopeful look that was making me feel _really _uncomfortable. _What am I going to do? What _should_ I do? I don't know how to do this kind of stuff! I'm a Pokémon Trainer, not a lead actor in some romance movie!_

_"Ten! Nine!" _Time was running out, _fast._ Either I was going to faint right at the stroke of midnight, or something even worse was going to happen. I couldn't feel my knees at this point, or anything below my waist for that matter. My arms felt like they were made of stone, limp and unable to move. Even if I had a chance to escape, I wouldn't be able to. I was frozen in place and unable to think of a single solution. My rival fidgeted in place for a minute with a look of frustration on her face, her cheeks just as bright as the tie that was currently choking me. Before I could think another thought, my rival suddenly grabbed my arms and lunged forward.

The empty velvet box hit the floor just seconds before her lips met mine.

I don't even know what happened. All I know is that the second she kissed me, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Every little thought in my brain just disappeared and my mind was left completely blank. My heart stopped beating for a painful three seconds before jump-starting back to life and smashing against my chest so hard, I was afraid that even Lyra could feel it. My knees officially locked in place, too weak to let me stand but not enough as to send me crashing down. A strange warmth took over me as I was held hostage, spreading from the point of contact to every square inch of my body. This pulsating heat wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was sorta soothing. But that wasn't the most confusing thing. The most confusing of all was one simple fact.

I liked it.

_"Happy New Years!"_ The yells and cheers broke in this moment of silence and just as quickly as it happened, my rival pulled away. Lyra Soul, the strongest Trainer in all of Johto, held her hands near her mouth with a vibrant face of red, her eyes shrouded by her lashes. Panic slowly ebbed back in my brain as I watched her stand there, fighting for her breath. _Did I mess that up?_ I tried to get rid some sweet taste in my mouth, but I somehow wasn't able to even swallow. _Was I supposed to do something? Did I _seriously_ just mess up the first kiss I ever got?!  
><em>

Before I could even ask, Lyra Soul let a chuckle escape her lips. I snapped my attention back up and found her smiling in a nearly drunk sort of state. I felt a bit confused before she lifted her head and flashed me an overjoyed grin. _Wait, did I _not _mess this up?_ My rival opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a faint laugh. _Did I do something...right?_

"H-Happy New Years, Silver." The words finally left her mouth as she shifted on her feet. "I-I'm sorry if you..." I felt a swirl of unease in my gut as that vibrant smile just fell right off her face. "You know, didn't...like that." Even worse was the slow sweep of her right foot backwards, almost as if she was trying to leave. "I just...I just—" Right before she could finish, I then did something I thought I would never do in my entire life.

I kissed her back.

Granted, it wasn't a full-on kiss on the lips like she did, it was a quick peck on her cheek. But still, it was a kiss. _And_ it was a kiss that _I_ gave _her_, not the other way around. I quickly pulled away and returned to my dark little spot in the closet, leaving her with a baffled face. "H-Happy New Years to you too, Lyra." I took a sharp breath as she just looked at me as if I grew a second head. My heart was still pounding as I waited, trying to figure out what to do. I didn't know anything about this sort of thing, and it was driving me _crazy_. Was I supposed to feel like I was going to puke, but also kinda happy, too? Because in all honesty, that's what I felt like right now.

That smile that she lost a little earlier? Well, it came right back. Only this time, it was even bigger. I found myself smiling right back as we just stood there, being awkward and stupid teenagers. Figures really. This really wasn't one of those crappy movies they left for you to watch in every room of the Pokémon Center. And to be honest, I didn't really care.

That 'stupid grin' she had was still on her face as she took a step towards me and slowly reached for my hands. I felt my face grow so hot that every breath I released was just as hot as my cheeks. I didn't even object as she slipped her hands in mine. Somewhere in my mind, I was screaming at myself and wondering what the heck was going on. However, I wasn't really listening at the moment. I was going to just stand here and enjoy whatever this was for as long as it lasted.

Our foreheads touched as she slowly leaned in, taking a deep breath only seconds before she closed her eyes. I felt a slight tickle as our lips brushed, and my head was swimming as I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. I wasn't going to freeze up this time. I was going to actually do something and not be a complete idiot...

Only problem was that I didn't get that chance.

Just as I thought we were going to kiss, the door swung open. We both jolted and snapped our attention to the open door. Standing right in front of us was a young teenager with purple hair, wearing a black tuxedo and a grassy-green bowtie. His purple eyes widened at us as we just stood there, awkwardly looking at the sudden interruption and collectively wondering what the heck was going on. Just when I was about to let go of her hands and step away, the boy took a deep breath and let out a scream that made my heart stop running.

"Help! Lyra Soul's been captured by some guy with red hair! Help!"

Horror slipped down my spine as I recognized the boy as the young Bug Type Gym Leader, Bugsy. I slowly shook my head as the world outside entered an uproar, everyone shouting out and trying to figure out what was going on. Deep in the ballroom, a mighty roar lifted above all of the clamor. My blood promptly chilled as I realized that the ex-Champion, Lance the Dragon Master, was shouting out obscenities at the top of his lungs and yelling out that he was going to 'kill whoever had the nerve to touch the young Champion'. Heavy boots rang out as everything else in the world fell silent, leaving Bugsy to scamper away in a panic.

Well, this party was now officially crashed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: hides blushing face behind hands/ THERE I WROTE A KISSING SCENE. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW. BECAUSE NOW I WANT TO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND NEVER THINK ABOUT KISSING EVER AGAIN. I HAD TO STOP AND THINK ABOUT WHAT THE HECK PEOPLE THINK ABOUT DURING KISSING AND WHAT IT EVEN FEELS LIKE AND BLECKY I'M OUT OF HERE, BECKY. (Bad attempt at humor/rhyming. Booo!)  
><em>

_Alright, in all honesty, it wasn't too bad. My mind was kinda panicking for a minute because I've never written a kiss so in-depth before, and I literally have _no_ first-hand experience with this.__ To add to the dilemma, I'm writing from a guy's viewpoint when I am certainly _not_ a guy. In other words, I was in a very unfamiliar territory. I really hope I managed __not to make it some cheesy mess._

_So, as you all know, I had a poll to decide which story of mine was getting a New Years one-shot. After around a month or more of voting, with twenty participants, we achieved a winner. SO, many thanks to each and every one of you who voted! It really means so much to me to know that you all took the time to root for your favorite of my works. With a whopping eight votes, "Irritation" was proclaimed the winner. And so, I am more than happy to write this for all of you guys!_

_So, it took me a little while to decide if I wanted this to be in Lyra's viewpoint or Silver's. If I chose Lyra, I found that a lot of time would be spent on the party and not much new material would be around. We established that Lyra liked Silver in the series, so I decided to choose the redhead to be the star of this one. I'm sure that you all appreciate the final choice to let him be the one to be in love this time around._

_Some of you who have continued to read the sequel to "Irritation", "Frustration", might recall her choice of wardrobe. She seemed to be wearing an outfit that really didn't seem childish anymore, huh? And yet again, we see her wearing something that is considered quite mature for a teenager to wear. Is there a reason behind this? Yes, that is certain. What exactly is the reason? You'll have to stick around in "Frustration" to find out!_

_Last thing is about the Bugsy interruption. All of you wonderful people who read "Irritation" will remember the frustration that was the interrupting Nurse Joy. After all, she just so 'happened' to stumble in when Lyra was seemingly about to kiss Silver and then she just_ had_ to mak_e_ some comment about them being a cute couple and to just ignore her and carry on. So, as you may have guessed, they have a certain magnetism to interrupting people. Why Bugsy? Well, he's very unloved in my opinion. I never talk about him, I never see anything about him (except the famous 'Bugsy's a Boy?!' thing we all do to the poor lad) and he's that dreaded Bug Type user that's an utter pushover. (Scyther may beg to differ, but meh.) Besides, HeartGoldHeadcanon! states that he's known to be an over-reactor and a bit of a tattle-tale._

_So, in short, have this one-shot, you wonderful people! This is pretty much the most romantic I've ever written, so I really hope you all like it! And have a wonderful Kwanza, Hanukkah, Christmas and New Years everyone! (This is posted ridiculously early but whatever. You guys understand.)  
><em>

_On a related side-note, I really hope that Silver survives this! Poor kid does _not_ need to be beaten up just for being kissed by a girl!_


End file.
